Tips
These are all tips from Z-Max (the game creator) in one place. The Seven Dragon Balls You need to find the seven Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. Here are their locations: 1-star.jpg|'1-star Dragon Ball:' In the truck, in the port of RR Base.(You can enter by surfing) 2-star.jpg|'2-star Dragon Ball:' behind a rock on an isle(Route 20) 3-star.jpg|'3-star Dragon Ball:' In Mt. Moon, when you beat the trainer at the end. (before the exit of the cave) 4-star.jpg|'4-star Dragon Ball:' On the Indigo Plateau, just before the center. 5-star.jpg|'5-star Dragon Ball:' In Capsule Corporation, after defeating Pilaf. 6-star.jpg|'6-star Dragon Ball:' On Route 10, hidden near a tree. There is a row of trees, the ball is upwards. 7-star.jpg|'7-star Dragon Ball:' On Route 8, in a corner (to the north), over the rock tunnel.6 When you get them all, go to Makyo Town and talk to the old man near the tower so you can summon Shenron (Lvl 60). You'll only be able to encounter him once and the Dragon Balls will disappear forever, so this is your one chance to capture him! You won't be forced to use the Dragon Balls, though, so only give them to the old man when you're ready to catch Shenron (and be sure to save the game beforehand!). How to Pass the Border Guards The guards prevent you from going to Satan City and other places if you don't give them the tea. You need to talk to the old woman in West City, near the Z-Store. The 3 Super Saiyan Gods There are 3 Super Saiyan Gods: SSG Goku, SSG Vegeta, and SSG Gohan. These can be obtained by evolving their previous forms - SSJ3 Goku, Majin Vegeta, and Ultimate Gohan respectively - using the God Stone (outlined below) Finding the SSJ Gods First, you have to beat the Dragon League. After that, you need to catch at least 60 Fighters, then go and see Dr. Briefs to obtain the National Scouter. When you have done these two things, you'll be able to evolve SSJ3 Goku, SSG Gohan, and SSG Vegeta into their God Forms using a God Stone (details outlined below). Note from Z-Max: Maybe you have to repair the machine on One Island with the Ruby and Sapphire to find the Super Saiyan God. The National Scouter should allow you to find him but I'm not sure about that because I have not tested it yet. So, make sure to repair the machine first. A tip to find them easily: Buy 15-20 Max Repels and put a Fighter at level 49 (or beyond 40 at least) first in your party. Then go to a grass area and use the Max Repels to keep weak Fighters away. Only the Fighters with a level beyond 49 will appear, it is an easier way to find the Super Saiyan Gods who are level 50. If you don't find anything after using 2 Max Repels, leave the area by going to another route or just fly to the next town and come back. Repeat the operation until you find the Fighter. Caution! The Super Saiyan Gods flee when you attack them. They are like Entei, Raikou and Suicune in the original Pokemon game, you have to be careful. Imperial Cave To get past the Cave, you have to beat the League, get the National Scouter from Dr. Briefs (by catching 60 Fighters) and give Celio the Ruby and Sapphire on One Island. After that, the guard will be gone. How to find the Ruby and the Sapphire The Ruby After beating the League and getting the National Scouter, go to One Island and talk to Celio. He asks you to find the 2 gemstones. Then, go to Mt. Ember and go on the right. 2 henchmen of Pilaf will be talking together. Just beat them. Go on, and go down when you're here: You will find the Ruby by this way. Then, give Celio the Ruby so that he gives you the Rainbow Pass. It allows you to go to all the seven islands. You have to go to the Icefall Cave on Four Island after that. Pick up the HM Waterfall and teach it to an Aqua. Use this move to get up the waterfall in the cave, and help East Kai battle Pilaf's henchmen. The Sapphire After helping East Kai, go to Ruin Valley on Six Island. You need a Fighter with the move Cut. Just use Cut when you are in front of this door: The door will be opened in this way. So you get to the Dotted Hole. Go up, left, right and down. The Sapphire is right there. But a scientist will take it before you. You have to go to the Pilaf Warehouse on Five Island Meadow to take it back. Just beat all the Pilaf members and the scientist to take the Sapphire back. Then go to One Island to give Celio the Sapphire. That's it! You have finished this quest, now you can go to Imperial Cave on Namek Town. How to find Hit You need to solve the Tanoby Key puzzle on Sevault Canyon (Seven Island). It's in a cave where you have to push the rocks into all the holes. After doing this, go to Tanoby Ruins to the south of Sevault Canyon and you will find Hit in the chambers (instead of Unown in the pokemon game). How to find Zamasu and Black Zamasu and Black are located on Navel Rock. You need the Mystic Ticket to go there. First, go to Six Island and go through Green Path (surf to the north and get past the forest). Now, go to Outcast Island and keep heading to the north. At the far end of this place, you will find Gowasu, standing on a little island. He will ask you to beat Zamasu and Black by giving you the ticket. Where to find the 4 God Stones * Capture/beat Zamasu and Black, and talk to Gowasu again. He will give you a god stone as reward. * Whis holds a god stone. Capture him and take it from him. * Beerus holds a god stone. Capture him and take it from him. * There is a god stone in the Lost Cave. Go right, up, down and up. The cheat code for the god stone is the fire stone code in Fire Red: 82003884 005F. (buy it in a mart for free). Be careful! Make a copy of your save, cheat codes may damage your data. You must have the National Scouter to use a God Stone on SSJ3 Goku and Ultimate Gohan. Useful Items The 3 Ape Tails: * Pilaf Warehouse (just follow the tips for the Sapphire to get to this place) * Lost Cave: Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, right, up. * Sevault Canyon: Behind some rocks. You need the HM's Rock Smash and Strength. The god stones: Given by Gowasu, Beerus, Whis and found in the Lost Cave (explained above) A-Scouter: Beat Pilaf in his hideout. To get to this place, push the button behind the poster in the Game Corner (West City). Ocarina: Help Kami in God's Tower, he will give it to you. It allows you to awaken Hirudegarn who blocks the route 13. Big mushrooms: There are 3 mushrooms allowing you to re-learn a move to your Fighters -> Memorial Pillar, Water Path and Sevault Canyon. These items are hidden in the ground, you need the radar (item finder) to find them. Radar: given by Briefs' aide to the east of R.R. Base in the building. That's the item finder actually. Bicycle: You don't have to pay 1 million Zeni of course. You need the bike voucher given by the chairman of the fan club in Red Ribbon Base. Give this voucher to the shopkeeper in Namek Town (in the bicycle shop). It's the same method in Fire Red. The HM's 01 Cut: given by the captain on the ferry SS Anne ship (on Red Ribbon Base). You can teach it to Bear Thief, Saibamen, Biomen and some other Fighters. 02 Fly: given by a woman in a house on Route 16 west of West City above the Cycling Road. You have to have a fighter with Cut to get there. 03 Surf: As of version 1.5, HM03 has been replaced by the Turtle Bell, which is an item that allows you to summon a turtle to ride on the water. This item can be found in the Babidi Zone, at the same place you would normally find HM03. In previous versions of the game, the only Fighter able to learn Surf was Aqua, who could be found by using the fishing rod. 04 Strength: given by the warden in Ginger Town. Give him the gold teeth. 05 Taiyouken/Solar Flare: given by a scientist on Route 2, in the building after getting through R.R. Cave. 06 Rock Smash: given by a man in the Ember Spa (located in Kindle Road, One Island). 07 Waterfall: in Icefall Cave (Four Island) post-game. Cheat Codes Wild Encounters First, put the master code in the "CodeBreaker" (Cheats -> Cheat list -> CodeBreaker): 17543C48 E65E0B97 8C050415 EB447C7A AD86124F 2823D8DA A0CCA92E 61571E3B E2302908 64FD3288 25AF3162 06D16963 Warning: The codes may cause irreversible glitches in the game. Before using a code, I advise you to make a copy of your save and your ROM. After inserting the master code, put the code of the Pokemon which matches the Fighter you want. The list of the codes is here. The codes of some Fighters don't match their Scouter numbers. Instead, you need to use their "IDs", which can be found on the Fighters page. For instance, Whis' ID is 131 (don't use the Scouter #!), so you would just use the code of the Pokemon n°131 i.e. Lapras, which is 483AC796 E3850B8F. It's not too complicated. After using a code for a Fighter, remove all the codes in the codebreaker, save and reopen your ROM. Don't restart only, you really have to reopen the ROM. Os códigos podem causar falhas às vezes, não é como usar corretamente, então, cuidado. Certifique-se de uma cópia do backup do seu arquivo de salvar e your0000295F000A ☃↵101DC9D40007 ☃☃↵830050000000 ☃☃↵830050020000 ☃☃↵82025838104E seja son goku! 8202583AE971 Item Code 82003884 XXXX Replace XXXX by the item number of the list: http://pokecharms.com/threads/pokemon-emerald-cheat-codes.4616/ Then, buy this item at any mart: PC Item modification 82025840 XXXX This code makes an item show up in the last place of the PC. Replace XXXX by the item number in the list (link above). Shiny code 39584B19 D80CC66A CE71B3D3 1F6A85FB 198DF179 5413C867 73ECB8A0 BDD8B251 D5AFFB37 6855972C 73ECB8A0 BDD8B251 This code doesn't work sometimes. But it should allow you to find shinys in the wild. You can combine this code with the one of the fighter you want. For example, put the shiny code, the master code and the code of Goku to battle him as a shiny. Saving It's the same problem with the other Pokemon games. You have to adjust the settings on the emulator. Click here for more details. This message: "The 1M sub-circuit board is not installed." appears on the screen because of the settings on your emulator, it's not a glitch in the rom. Go to "options" ; "emulator" ; "save type" and choose Automatic and Flash 128K. Then, put the files (emulator and rom) in the same folder. There must not be a save file (".sav") in the folder before opening the rom. Then you should be able to save. I advise you to use the emulator Visualboy Advance on Windows. If you use a different emulator/device, or if you still can't fix it, you can search on google. If you're on Android: Use the emulator MyBoy and go to Settings, advanced, cartridge type and choose 128k. For some players this still doesn't work, even after the patch, but a workaround has been found. Go to settings, & Link Local. Open up the same GBA rom. For whatever reason this bypasses the 1M message, & when the game starts, you can save. Once you save, open the 1st rom you started, close it, & play from the second one you opened. Unfortunately, the emulator GBAoid does not allow in-game saves for DBZ: Team Training at all. Or for a similar result, for the MyBoy, download a version of Pokemon Fire Red -> Play the game until you can save -> Go to file manager and rename the pokemon fire red file as "Dragon Ball Z-Team Training.sav" or however you named your Dragon Ball Z Team Training Rom. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV-KmED_XR8 __FORCETOC__